meeting the parents
by great gospel
Summary: Drawing back, she burrowed her face in his warm chest, hiding a mischievous grin. Men were just too easy. — Yuffentine [sequel to "telling the folks"]


**Word Count** : 1,540

 **Timeline/Spoilers** : set sometime post-DoC; no spoilers

 **Summary** : Drawing back, she burrowed her face in his warm chest, hiding a mischievous grin. Men were just too easy. — sequel to "telling the folks" ; Yuffentine

 **Notes** : As the summary states, this is a sequel to "telling the folks" which basically involved Yuffie telling Cid (and later Tifa) that she was now involved with Vince. (Technically, this happens before the last scene in the other fic.) Written on the suggestion of a reviewer, who wanted to see a follow-up.

Much more blatantly Yuffentine this time, though not exactly romance. The same slightly crackish humour, though, and Vincent finally appears! This time, it's his turn to talk to Cid. First time writing him, so hopefully he seems in-character. Just remember this is set after DoC, so he's definitely loosened up a bit, and he's really not as cool and suave as his silent demeanor might make you think haha!

* * *

"I really don't see why you find it necessary for me to do this. It isn't as if he does not already know. You informed him yourself," Vincent grumbled. Well, if Vincent Valentine could be known to grumble. But Yuffie tended to bring out that side of him.

"Becaaaaaaaause," the young woman in question whined, "Cid's like the grouchy, irritating, chain-smoking uncle I never wanted. But, he's really a big softy and wants to hear it from you!" she ended cheerfully.

Vincent remained silent, knowing that the pilot was actually more like the father her own flesh and blood had never been for her. Even if the two men were vastly different characters, her childlike desire for approval had carried over. Not that the notion in itself was puerile, just that it was an issue usually rooted in childhood. After all, what young son or daughter didn't seek the praise and approval of his or her parents? Particularly if one's father was the Lord of Wutai who had sent his 12-year-old daughter on a fruitless mission to scour the globe after having spent most of her developing years ignoring her.

And, if he was being honest with himself, Vincent was just as much a "softy" for her whims as Cid was, if not more so. Something about her innocent charm and purity of character (sticky fingers and thieving tendencies aside) had men and boys alike bending over backwards to please her. Loathe as he was to admit it, he was like putty in her capable hands.

Eventually, he let out a heavy, slightly more dramatic than necessary sigh, and Yuffie knew she had him hook, line, and sinker. "If it will please you, then I suppose I can go speak with him."

"Yay!" she cried out, throwing her arms around his neck and drawing him close for an embrace. "Thanks, Vin, it means a lot," she whispered into the crook of his neck.

With such sweet sincerity as that, how could he not have come to love her? In a not-so-rare moment of affection, he tilted her chin upwards to meet their lips in a sound kiss that had Yuffie's toes curling.

Drawing back, she burrowed her face in his warm chest, hiding a mischievous grin. Men were just too easy.

.

Vincent sighed to himself as he made the lonely trek up to Rocket Town. Lonely because Yuffie had insisted that she could not accompany him, as it was meant to be, in her own words, 'a man-to-man type deal'. He paused his stride, slightly embarrassed at his train of thought. Was he, the great Vincent Valentine, actually feeling _clingy_ of all things, after being apart from his girlfriend for less than a day? He shook his head, trying to right himself. He would _not_ be the love-struck teenager in this relationship; he refused. He was sixty years old, for goodness sakes, even if half that time had been spent in a dormant sleep.

At least Cloud could claim that his years spent out of play had robbed him of his proper adolescent development. The younger man had only been a teen when he was put in that tube. He had emerged in a twenty-year-old's body with a sixteen-year-old's mindset, muddled up with his deceased friend's memories. (Let's just say it was complicated.) Vincent, on the other hand, had no excuses; he had been twenty-seven when he first went to sleep in that coffin! Yuffie Kisaragi was certainly doing crazy things to his head and heart.

.

He had cleared his mind sufficiently by the time he arrived at the site of the failed Shinra rocket launch. He knocked politely on the door of the Highwind residence and was marginally surprised to be greeted by the mousey, brown-haired scientist Cid now called wife instead of the man himself.

"Hello, Vincent," Shera greeted warmly, eyes crinkling up ever so slightly at the corners. "I'm sure I know what brings you here."

He simply nodded in response. Vincent had become much more open and affectionate around Yuffie, but he was still relatively reserved around others.

"Cid's not here right now," she spoke the answer to his unvoiced question. "He's out in town gathering some supplies for our latest project, but he should be back in a couple of hours. You're welcome to wait around until he returns."

Again, only a small nod in response, but Shera was unperturbed. Through much fuss, Vincent had been the best man at their wedding. Though not particularly close with him herself, the two shared a quiet companionship.

She smiled up at him. "I'll put on some tea."

.

"SHERA! I'm home!"

"Barely has his foot in the door, and he's already causing a ruckus," Shera said in jest to her taciturn guest. "We're in the kitchen, Cid!"

"Who the #$&% is 'we'–?!" A dirty blonde head popped up in the doorway. "Oh. Valentine," he bobbed his chin in greeting. Vincent could have sworn he saw the easy grin on the other man's face morph into a devious smirk at the sight of him, but he had ducked his head to peck his wife on the cheek, hiding his features.

"So what brings you to Rocket Town?"

Yes, definitely a smirk, Vincent decided.

"Now you boys play nice," Shera chided gently. "I'll be out back sorting through these new parts." She dipped her head to whisper to Vincent on her way out, "Don't worry, he's really a big softy." The same words Yuffie had used. Hm.

" _Sheraaa!_ Just what are you telling him?!" Cid wailed out in what sounded suspiciously like a whine.

 _Interesting_ , Vincent noted, filing the scene away in his mind for later use.

"The #$&% are you looking at?!" Vincent didn't bother replying. Everyone knew that the pilot's grouchy nature was mostly for show at this point. "I'll ask again. What brings you to my humble abode?" Cid intoned, with just a touch of sarcasm.

Someone was certainly acting cool and confident, even though Vincent knew exactly how he had reacted to their news the last time, thanks to Yuffie. Nevertheless, he responded, "I know Yuffie has already informed you, but she insisted that I come discuss the matter with you personally."

"And what matter would that be?" Cid inquired, doing his best to look innocent.

Ah, so he was going to make him spell it out for him. "The matter of Yuffie and myself entering a romantic relationship."

Of all the potential reactions, Vincent was not anticipating a fist banging on the table accompanied by guttural laughter, doubtless the result of years of cigarette abuse. "Shit, Vince, would it kill ya to just say 'dating'?"

Vincent groaned internally. Cid and Yuffie were the only two he would allow to refer to him by these ridiculous nicknames, simply because they were the only two unmoved by his patented death glares. And, coming from Yuffie, he actually found it rather endearing. The pilot on the other hand…

"Anyways, you said it all wrong."

The gunslinger lifted a delicate brow in enquiry.

"You're supposed to be on your knees graveling and begging for my permission to date the brat!"

"…You mean 'groveling'."

"Oh, #$&% you, Valentine!"

"No thank you."

Cid blinked. Was the old vamp actually getting cheeky with him? Well, two could play at this game. "Oh, right. That's what you have Yuffie for, innit?"

"…"

"All young 'n' springy, and a ninja to boot! She's bound to be pretty flexible, and she's got all that pent-up energy, am I right?"

Vincent remained unresponsive. He knew very well that the other man was just trying to get a rise out of him, and he wouldn't give him that satisfaction, even if it was out of sheer pettiness on his part.

"I gotta say, though, Vince – never woulda took you for a cradle robber when we first woke ya up. Then again, a man's bound to be into some kinky shit after spending a few decades in a coffin and being decked out in leather all the time."

Vincent frowned. Insulting his integrity was one thing, but his outfit? Personally, he thought he looked like quite the badass. Some said the red cape might be a bit too much flourish, but Vincent held that it really complemented the look. But, back to the matter at hand.

He glared at the man currently guffawing and banging the table again like an uncouth baboon. "How about we strike a bargain?"

Cid turned his glance toward him, interested. "I'm listening."

"You tell Yuffie that you offer your hearty approval over us…'dating,' and I _don't_ tell Yuffie what an asinine fool you turn into in the presence of your wife."

The pilot gulped. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Not if we can reach an accord."

Cid swore that was a slimy, self-assured smirk he saw on the other man's pale, bony face, but Vincent had quickly pulled his collar up to cover his mouth.

A haughty grin worked its way up onto his own face. "You play dirty, Valentine. I respect that."

The night ended with the two men pouring back drinks and toasting their women. An ice, cold beer for Cid and a glass of red wine for Vincent.

* * *

 **A/N** : Moral of the story: Cid and Vincent are just two man-children, and Yuffie has everyone wrapped around her little finger. And honestly, Vince is such a drama queen. I hope you appreciated my painful attempts at humour. Tbh, I had no idea where this was going; it kind of just wrote itself. But, I had a great time poking fun at these characters! Please review and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
